


Down With The Devil

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Judai knew he wasn't supposed to die like this, but there was nothing he could do to change that. At least he wasn't alone.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 23: Ancient & Bleeding Out





	Down With The Devil

This wasn't what he was made for. This wasn't what he was supposed to die for. All because the dark signers chosen this time decided to be extra smart. 

_We'll set Red Nova free_, they said. _He'll win this for us_, they said. Bunch of idiots. And of course it ended with Red Nova eating them right after he got out of the seal. No dark signers, no other dark gods to get in his way. Even the Crimson Dragon and its signers weren't prepared to take on the Devil. One by one the signers had to retreat even as their dragons continued the fight. Not that they would be able to stand up to him for long.

The only one that really stood between Red Nova and his freedom was Judai. Something they were both too aware of.

Judai wished that he had more time after learning of the stupid plan to either prepare the ritual to force Red Nova into accepting Judai as his signer or have a new seal waiting. As it was, all he could do was hope that the signer dragons could hold him off until the new seal was done. No such luck. Of course not. When was he ever _that_ lucky? He barely managed to get the basis of the seal done and loaded with magic before he was attacked. One of the snake heads went after him. Its fangs easily pierced through his armor and flesh. The only reason why he wasn't devoured was because the Crimson Dragon bit the head off. It disappeared in flames and Judai hit the ground hard.

He felt his powers slipping through his fingers faster than his blood flowed from his body. The Crimson Dragon hovered above him, unsure what to do. Not that there was anything it _could_ do. Not when it needed to save any power it had for Red Nova and he was hurt so badly. So Judai made the choice for it. He weaved the seal into its flames. So easily accessible for its signers, yet far beyond Red Nova's reach. He barely finish the process before the Crimson Dragon disappeared. Its power flared where the signers hid. At least someone knew that every second counted. 

Judai could do nothing but stare at the sky as blood continued to flow from the gaping wound. Honestly, he was surprised how long he managed to stay alive for. Usually his deaths were much quicker than this. The Light of Ruin did not show mercy when it had the chance to get him out of the way. Judai was unsure if he liked this more or less. Going out quickly had its charms, but this way he got to see Red Nova disappear as he was resealed. His powers disappearing as one of the signers burned as brightly as a sun. 

The Crimson Dragon appeared in his field of vision. Worry radiated off it, but Judai couldn't help but send it a weak smile. "Hey... we won."

It let out a dissatisfied rumble. Carefully it curled around him, letting him soak in the warmth of the only light that didn't wish to harm him. Its heat made him aware of just how cold he was. Of how little of his body he could actually feel. 

"Where are your signers?" He couldn't feel them anymore, not even the one that burned so brightly. So either they left or...

It only curled around him tighter. 

"I see..." He coughed out a mouthful of blood even as more blood flowed from his wound. "You know, this is why I'm not getting involved in your stupid signer fights."

A giant snout nudged his head.

He wished he could nudge it back, but as it was he could barely keep his eyes open. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

It licked his face affectionately. Another rumble traveled through its body, circling around Judai. 

"Yeah... I love you too..." With that Judai closed his eyes as he lost the battle to stay awake. 

The Crimson Dragon held onto him long after his soul returned to the Gentle Darkness.


End file.
